roblox_talkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bretfarve7
About ''-bretfarve deleted with most accounts August 2017-'' -bret had issues with a user harassing him online because he thought he wanted to steal his cf, user acted like a friend then proceeded to vanish and accuse him of lying to him. He then proceeded to go on for months trying to do things to bret and in March ratted his PC and stole limiteds, fast forward to August/Sept he got into brets email and used it to steal accounts and create accounts to cause a poison termination. Every time bret moves accounts, he follows and still gets it deleted for harassment. User who has caused all of this is IListenTo1900sMusic, there are pics provided for proof- One of the most infamous and famous RTers to date on roblox. Bretfarve7 started foruming on RT at the start of 2010 but didn't reall y post frequently until 2011. He has been posting under the forums as bretfarve7, tillthebill, TheDevilsArchangel, trio54, trio45, DJTillthebill, GrandPrizes, testing123555, and feria12. He quickly got a reputation as a troll who pissed alot of people off but he became a long favorite of RT. He has been on here through all the ups and downs of this site and doesn't ever plan on leaving. RT is his home. Accounts: trio54(deleted) trio45(deleted) injury (deleted) froloff(deleted) otbatman(deleted) eastside4life(deleted) bretfarve7(deleted) tillthebill (deleted) First Deletion: His first deletion happened when he and another RTer were fighting for days on end. The RTer broke into his email and hijacked 5 accounts and got 3 deleted. Roblox Site Layout Changer Extension: (DEAD PROJECT) bretfarve7 created a working site layout modifier to revamp the site layout back to the original 2010 version, it has officially 8 headers to choose from but date of release is never happening. Roblox messed up the site coding on R15 update. About Bret: Favorite forumer: legoseed, 81u, saus, mcpuzz, and waterk1d Favorite phrase: Piss off Favorite years active in RT: 2011-2012 Alts: Over 200 ~Bickyyy, gaomon, saus, bretfarve7, and forest. The Group of Destruction~ ~Hate and Detonate~ Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Development: https://www.roblox.com/games/10193/Mario-Kart-Arcade-GP-DX Development History: Starting with a failed mario kart game in 08 and then as a Luigi Circuit map port in 2011, Mario Kart AGPDX has evolved so much over the years. Starting off as a non textured port, to color added, to a texture overhaul, to a complete game reworking that reached 54k visits in 8 months. It may be in development hell, but it is still being worked on. First update after the reworking brought in 2 new maps and a new name. Original Name was Mario Kart: Luigi's Circuit and then was renamed to Mario Kart Rebirth. It added a lobby with game teleporters to go to each map. No scripting was done yet. Lag issues were solved in a later studio update making it playable on IOS and android devices. Most current update reworks all buildings and areas to make them more lag friendly so its more accessible, less bricks, less issues. Buildings are now enterable. Maps are locked currently for overhaul work. Map Porting was another issue I suffered in 2011, Maps took forever to upload and never worked properly. Now its not an issue. Mario Kart 8 maps are porting but there are some game loading issues which im fixing. Maps in production are 3DS Music Park, Sherbet Land, Moo Moo Meadows, and Luigi's Circuit with mushroom gorge on the backburner. Need help so if anyone wants to lend a hand, get a hold of me on twitter :) Second update featured lag issues that caused the development to go into hiatus for a year until the new studio came out basically eliminating all lag. For reference, the original didn't work well on PC's and now its playable on IOS/Android. Link provided is considered the legacy server but at the moment, it is the only playable state at the moment, I am going though account deletion issues so I have to keep reuploading/loosing my work. At this time, the first map and Sherbet Land should be accessible in December if I can stop getting deleted.